This invention relates to a construction set, and more particularly, to a toy building set having elements therein to build structures of selectable designs with slidable windows, doors and roofs.
Various building sets are known in the art having basic log-like or block-like elements to construct various structures. As most sets enable the user to build basic structures, manufacturers desire to introduce novel elements in such sets which allow various novel functions to be incorporated in the building design.
The present invention introduces a novel toy building set which presents a plurality of elongated, planar building logs intraconnected one to the other or by intermediate locking plates. The logs have upper and lower longitudinal edges with planar webs spanning therebetween. The ends of each log are defined by lateral edges. At the opposed ends of each log are a pair of opposed notches. Each vertical notch has a depth of approximately one-quarter of the width of each log for transverse engagement of a similar notch in another log or in the locking plate. A log likewise engages the opposed remaining notch in the log or mounting plate to allow for a flush mounting between the adjacent longitudinal edges of adjacent logs. A longitudinal sliding capability is Provided for doors and/or windows by means of slider elements similar in configuration to the locking plate. Each slider has a pair of opposed notches with the depth of one notch being one-fourth of the web width with the other notch having twice the depth of the other notch. Such a configuration allows the slider and an accompanying sliding log to be engaged to an adjacent fixed log in a flush slidable relationship therebetween. Roof logs present angled notches which allow for construction of a slanted roof along the top of the building proper.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a toy building set having interlocked planar logs therein.
It is another object of this invention to provide a building set, as aforesaid, which allows for construction of a slanted roof thereon.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a building set, as aforesaid, which has elements for mounting planar logs adjacent one another in a slidable over/under relationship therebetween.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide a building set, as aforesaid, having a plurality of planar logs which are interengageable so as to provide generally planar wall surfaces.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a building set which allows for a slidable relationship between fixed and movable logs.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide intermediate mounting plates in said building set, as aforesaid, which mounts the logs in a planar over/under relationship therebetween.
A further object of this invention is to provide a building set with mounting plates, as aforesaid, which mounts first and second planar logs in an angular relationship therebetween.
A further particular object of this invention is to provide a building set, as aforesaid, with the planar logs capable of being mounted in an angular relationship therebetween.
A further object of this invention is to provide a building set, as aforesaid, having a plurality of planar logs of various lengths which are capable of being mounted one to the other or by use of intermediate mounting plates.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.